What do I search for?
by Introvertedraccoon94
Summary: Akiyama Hitomi is an obsessive, delusional, Sasuke fangirl whose love cannot be stemmed by anything. Including Sasuke's obvious indifference to her. After Sasuke leaves, she follows and encounters death in the form of Uchiha Itachi. ItachixOC
1. Sexy back, sexy gone

Introvertedraccoon: First Itachi story! :D

Itachi: Oh, no...

Introvertedraccoon: Hey! You should be excited! I've made the OC interesting enough for you...

Itachi: By _interesting_ you mean a crazy, idiotic stalker with a fetish for my brother...

Introvertedraccoon: It's a match made in _heaven_!

Itachi: *sigh* Raccoon doesn't own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden or me. Or her sanity for that matter.

Introvertedraccoon: Hey! T3T

* * *

><p>"Oh, he's so dreamy!"<p>

"His beautiful ebony eyes seem to pierce into my soul!"

"I think I'm in love…"

These were the usual remarks made, when any being of the feminine sex crossed the path of one, Uchiha Sasuke. His muscular figure, his unusually attractive spiked up hair, his smoldering eyes which regularly gazed off into the distance; they were all qualities of which the boys admired, and the girls fantasized about. His personality was rather cold and off-putting, but I'm sure that he would change it for the woman he loved. Namely, me.

Okay, so we talked only once. And I'm sure that he hasn't figured out his love for me quite yet. So what if I'm three years his senior? That was a lie. I'm four years his senior. But still, it's destiny. We are meant for each other. It is a knowledge that has come with experience of every passing day. I know that, when I look at him, I would gladly eat a plate of slimy horrible cooked _octopus_ for him. I know that, when I glance at his perfectly shaped stature, I would quit being a ninja and work as a…I dunno…a _prostitute_, for him. I know that, when I stare into his endless dark orbs, I would _die_ for him. If he left, I would follow. This is the strength of my love.

"Hey, hey, did you hear? Sasuke prefers girls with longer hair!"

"Really? Thank _god_ my mom had to cancel my hair appointment!"

"You're so lucky! There's no way that Sasuke will even _look_ at me with my perfectly short hair…"

Amused (and relieved) by this certain revelation, I smirked and twirled my long golden-brown hair around my fingers.

_'Ahhh, fangirls…When will they ever learn that Sasuke only likes long hair because of one, **certain** woman_.'

And so it was. My hair was so long that the longest strands reached my waist. Even when tied back! Of course, my hair had a certain _charm_ to it. It was messily cute as the hair was cut in all directions (did I mention that I go mental when given scissors?) and the shortest strands stuck up from my hair tie. Okay, so it's weird. Big whoop… At least my hair isn't _pink_.

"Oh look, there he is!"

And in the place of the hand that was pointing towards the collection of trees near where I stood, Sasuke Uchiha was strolling carefully past the position where the fan girls and I stood. He glanced up, before walking on again – but not before when our _eyes __caught_. His mysterious black eyes, gazing into my golden ones. Which were unfortunately hidden behind my mess of a fringe. Damn you fringe! How dare you spoil my one on one with my lover! Don't make me get the scissors out!

And before I knew it, he was gone. But that hadn't stopped the rapid beating of my heart, the red blush across my cheeks, and-

"Squeeeeeeee!"

And the annoying batch of fan girls from squealing into my ears.

Before the loud and obnoxious conversations could start with these beasts, I ran and took cover. And by 'take cover' I mean 'get some _food_'. I was _starving_! Maybe the dieting-to-get-an-awesome-and-sexy-body-for-Sasuke plan was a bad idea. I'd been pretty much starving myself for days, and I only felt heavier. Or was that the love for my future husband that was weighing me down? Either way, I need a bowl of ramen. _Now_!

So I slithered into one of seats at the Ichiraku ramen stand, where I was shortly joined by a group of jounin friends that I worked with. And my bowl of beef ramen.

"Hey, kiddo! How have you been?" questioned my friend, Daichi, with a cheesy grin and a friendly ruffle of my hair.

"Stalking your _crush_, again kiddo?" joked Taiyo as a sly smirk made it's way across his face.

These two were my first friends and my team mates during my time as a genin. They are like siblings to me, caring for me yet constantly teasing me. They are nice people, but they obviously don't truly understand the connection that me and Sasuke share. I am _not_ a stalker. I am his lover.

"Bleh, you two! Get out of my face!" I reply sulkily, a small pout pushed out onto my lips.

"Jeez, give the girl some space!" exclaimed Reiko, my only female friend. Out of everyone, she was the only _true_ person I could confide my feelings about Sasuke to. Mainly because she used to love Sasuke too. But now she has a boyfriend, so she's okay.

"H-how was your t-t-trip?" stuttered my final friend, Keichi, his face adorning a slight blush. He was Reiko's team mate in the past, the only team mate she could get on with. He was a shyer, more timid, version of Daichi; owing to the fact that the two were twins. He always held a stutter in his voice, and a blush on his face; which is funny as Daichi and Reiko always claim he is a more confident person. Well, not around me. I wonder why… Oh well.

"Good, good. The mission was easy. A bit _too_ easy. I wish the hokage would start giving me more important missions…"

"Why? So you can impress your beloved _Sasuke_?" teased Taiyo.

I blushed.

"Hey, hey, you're being too critical of the situation! I only want to become a better ninja – don't judge me!" I retaliated in a flustered manner. To be honest, Taiyo was right. I _did_ want to impress Sasuke…

"She's right you know!" argued Reiko "If she was thinking about Sasuke, she would keep to the easier missions to return earlier and spend more time with him."

…I hadn't thought of that…

And then I visibly paled. To the amusement of my friends, of course.

"I don't like him," murmured Keichi, his words lingering in the wind, silencing my friends' laughter and creating an awkward silence. The silence went on.

"Ditto," Daichi broke in, before continuing his statement "That Uchiha is _way_ too arrogant for his own good. You should stop, kiddo, and maybe try…someone else…"

He directed a wink behind me, sending me into a moment of confusing thoughtfulness. I was less concerned about what he was implying or the person he was winking to and more concerned about his disagreement on the matter.

Sasuke was perfect. He had no flaws. So why were both Keichi and Daichi so wholeheartedly against my being with him? (They _have_ said similar things before – why do they insist?) It's not like he is an evil person, or a selfish person, or even a _vengeful_ person, so why don't they like or admire him like everyone else? He wouldn't leave or betray us; he is very loyal, so why can't Daichi accept him? Why can't Keichi believe he is a good person? And why, though I stuff it deep down within myself, do I find that I believe them slightly?

I think this through whilst I pay for my beef ramen and finish my conversation with my friends, walking back home through the darkened evening. Is Sasuke as cruel and as self-satisfying as Daichi makes him out to be? Would he betray us? Betray me?

I try and push the thoughts out of my mind and instead concentrate on my surroundings.

I am on one of the main roads in Konoha. This is the route that passes the shops, and leads me the main housing district. The path is surrounded by a plentiful supply of oak trees, spreading their seeds and branches along the ground and giving the area an earthy sort of smell. It was late spring so the plant life reeked of pollen. Branches rose up above the path, sheltering me from any possible rainfall; though the sky was clear. It was so clear, in fact, that I could see the stars through the gaps in the curtain of leaves. The night was fine.

"Don't…"

A small whimper echoed in the night air. It came from a road nearby. The road that led out of Konoha.

Sobbing was heard. It came from a girl's voice; perhaps twelve or thirteen years old.

I crept forward, attempting to go to the girl and comfort her. I may sometimes be self-obsessed, but I'm not completely heartless.

However the crying stopped. A gust of wind blew. And I began to wonder if it was all in my imagination. I closed my eyes, and sighed. Never noticing the shadow that slipped past my vision. Never realizing what I could have done to sort out the situation. Never seeing my own fate slip by and stick, like a tangled ribbon, onto the body of the shadow that was speeding by.

I returned to my home and slept; peaceful and content, peaches and cream. Dreaming a naïve dream about the so-called love of my life. Unaware that my adventure had only just begun. (A/N: Dun dun duuuuuuuuunnn!)

* * *

><p>The next morning was the epitome of tranquility and harmony. I woke up to the knowing gold of the rising sun, resting warmly in the sky. The rest of the morning involved bathing, treating wounds and relaxing.<p>

After lunch, I ventured out at midday to lay down in the field. I did this relatively often, to escape from all the business of Konoha's main streets. The fields were a lively green colour and the grass felt soft against the skin (provided that you didn't lay in a pile of nettles). The sky remained a vivid blue, thanks to the climate given to the Konoha area, and marshmallowed collections of clouds shifted through this vividness. The soft sky creatures were of the brightest white and enjoyed shifting into amusing shapes. I often spotted an image of ramen, an image of the konoha leaf, and an image of Lady Tsunade _strangling_ a certain orange jumpsuit wearing ninja.

I was not always alone in my cloud viewing hobby. A boy, slightly younger than me, with spiky brown hair and a displeased expression came here often also. His name was Shikamaru and he was bothered by a lot of things. What didn't bother him, however, was what irritated me the most. And that involved teasing me. If he makes another joke about the size of my brain, I will stick a pineapple on his head and make him dance around the village (with said pineapple on). And he will be known as pineapple-head. See, I am ingenious. He just doesn't know it.

Today I was alone.

I spent midday and early afternoon lazing about in my spot, until the sun grew angry hot in the sky and red grass marks stained my skin. My peace was disturbed.

"…mi…"

A voice yelled in the distance, barely recognizable.

"Hmm? Is that a voice?"

"…tomi…"

It came again.

"It's a familiar voice. Maybe there's someone else on the field?"

But there was no one.

"…itomi…"

"Wait? Is that-"

"_**Hitomi **__**Akiyama**_!"

It was an urgent cry, shocking me to my feet.

"Yes, that's my name!" I exclaimed brightly, as if it was a fact I had just figured out.

"Hitomi! There you are!"

It was Reiko, and she seemed upset. Shocked, even.

"What is it Reiko? What's the matter?" I questioned as panic grew inside my chest like cold water. Her eyes delivered a look of sadness and even…sympathy?

"You don't kn-kno- H-hurry b-ba- N-no one t-to- I'm so _sorry_!"

Here words came out in a rush of panic and pity for her friend. I saw then what the real fear was in her eyes. She didn't want to see me in pain. She didn't want to see me cry.

Before I could speculate as to why she was behaving this way, she grabbed me by the hand and together we rushed back to Konoha.

Even before we returned, there was talk.

"I can't believe that…"

"Why did he…"

"…for all we know…"

"…that's true."

I only caught snippets of conversations as we raced towards where the rest of my friends were stationed. They glanced upwards towards me, and then looked away guiltily. _Pityingly_.

I looked around. The village was it's usual self, at least from an outsider's perspective. The villagers worked hard in their respective businesses, tourists toured through the streets, and ninjas relaxed from a hard days work. Nothing looked totally abnormal. Except a dark gloom hung in the air. The atmosphere told me that something was missing, a gap in Konoha's mouth.

I noticed that this gloom hung mainly on the females in the village. Young, once lively, females were in tears, slouched and depressed. They were the ones that were hit the hardest with…whatever it was.

Looking closely, I recognized the girls. They were _Sasuke__'__s_ fan girls.

I turned towards my friends, prepared for the worst, knowing that it'd hurt anyway. With a questioning glance, and a group hesitation, Daichi filled me in.

"He's left," he began bluntly, knowing that there was no softer way to put it.

"He's gone? You don't mean…" I questioned bleakly, hoping it was a joke. One big silly prank. I half expected everyone to jump out and say "Ha! Got you!".

But one nod of the head disproved that theory.

My heart sank. It sank so deep that it carried my lungs, stomach and intestines with it. It sank so deep that I could feel it seeping through a hole in my sock. It sank so deep it could put the _Titanic_ to shame. My breathing became uneven and rapid; it was like my lungs couldn't pick up oxygen. I wanted to break down and cry. I was going to faint. But the look in Taiyo's eyes told me there was more. And I didn't like it.

"A group has been sent out to bring him back to the village," began Taiyo as hope started to well up inside me.

The next statement shot it back down. A statement so brutal that it made me slightly resentful and bitter towards the hokage, the elite, and even my own friends. It made me fear for him. Knowing that I could lose him, I feared for him.

"If the group fails to bring him back, well…" Taiyo looked nervously at the others for support. They nodded guiltily.

"Me and Daichi, well we've…we've been ordered to take him out…"

The pain I felt next was horrible. It coursed through my body: through my shaking knees ready to collapse, through my neurotically fidgeting arms, and through my bulging eyes which were starting to water.

My first love. My chosen one. My destined man. He was lost from me. Our perfect future together, _my_ perfect future, was gone. The dream ripped up into tiny shreds like a piece of paper. What was _I_ to do now?

My friends fidgeted nervously; pained. I didn't want them to know how I was feeling. It was not their fault; they shouldn't feel anymore pain than they do now. It's unfair that they have to go against their friend's wishes. They don't want to harm him anymore than I do.

With that, I turned around, closed my eyes and willed my tears to go. I stopped shaking my arms and my legs, and forced my mouth to stop trembling. I even put on a little faux smile. It's time for the actress to act.

I turned around and showed off my smile, to my friends' confusion. And with that, I began my lie.

"Well, I can't say that I'm not sad, or that I'm too pleased. But good wives wait for their husbands often whilst they go on their travels. Sasuke's probably on a mission of his own, I'd be too overbearing if I said no. So I'll wait here. I'm sure he'll return. If not, there are plenty of other fish in the sea anyway!"

I ended my rant. The boys looked at me in an amused sort of way; half relieved half pleased. Reiko had tears streaming down her face. She was proud of me. Pleased I had let him go. She came running forward and surrounded me with a hug.

"Hitomi, don't worry, your right. Plenty of fish in the sea…plenty of fish in the sea…"

The boys soon surrounded me also, and we ended up in one big group hug.

A white lie in the wake of a horrible truth. I couldn't stay here. My future had died here. If I stayed here any longer, I'd go mad with frustration and longing. I had to leave. Even if that meant leaving behind the best and most loyal companions I had ever known. I couldn't stay.

And with that, I said goodbye to my friends. Though they did not know it, it was the final goodbye. The goodbye you give to someone when you not only leave the location, but their lives as well.

I packed my belongings and left my home behind. I was at the gates of Konoha, looking out back at my homeland, only now letting my tears down my face. I chose Sasuke over them. I was being selfish, I know, but it was the best choice I thought of in my selfish state of mind. Leaving or suicide. My friends would never be able to live with themselves if I chose the latter. I had to go.

It was the final goodbye. Not just to my friends, but to my comrades, my colleagues, my enemies, my neighbours. Goodbye to the shops, the hokage's office, the areas of woods, the big stone statue, the academy, and the training grounds. Goodbye to my house. Goodbye to my home. Goodbye to my memories.

"Goodbye Konoha," I whispered in the night air, my voice blown away into every crevice of the village I had once called my home.

Goodbye to my old life.

Hello to my new.

* * *

><p>Introvertedraccoon: Well...what did you think?<p>

Itachi: ...

Introvertedraccoon: Come on, you must have _some_ opinion on it?

Sasuke: Well, I think that girl's description of me is _very_ close to the truth.

Introvertedraccoon: Perfect? Loyal? Not at all _vengeful_? That poor girl couldn't be _farther_ from the truth!

Sasuke: Lies!

Itachi: Oh the irony.

Introvertedraccoon: What are you doing in the talk box anyway? Get your own story! *Kicks Sasuke out*

Itachi: ...I'll at least _pretend_ to like your story if you do that to him again...

...

Introvertedraccoon: Good enough for me.


	2. The Jaws theme is totally appropriate

Raccoon: Second chapter! Whoo!

Itachi: Wow. Why did you take so long?

Raccoon: Too... much... homework...

Itachi: I see, so you got it all done?

Raccoon: ...no...

Itachi: Procrastinator.

Raccoon: Yes! Yes, I am! Hit it Itachi!

Itachi: Introvertedraccoon doesn't own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, or me. Or Kishimoto for that matter. Though I think she's plotting...

Raccoon: Soon _I_ will be the ramen king!

Itachi: ...I stand corrected.

* * *

><p>I had rambled through the forests for <em>days<em>, with no sign of my _beloved_. I was tired, thirsty and hungry, but I had to go on. My dear Sasuke was probably in the forest somewhere, _screaming_ my name in agony, as he lay lonely on the forest floor. Waiting for me to find him and nurse him.

I started giggling _creepily_. If anyone was watching me now, they'd either be laughing their ass off, or scared out of their wits. I'm hoping for the latter.

Dealing with hunger, tiredness, and thirst was an easy thing for one, such as I, to do. Once you've tried the ultimate _dieting_ fads, nothing like that fazes you any more.

No, I was just bored out of my wits. Seriously. There was nothing to do in a big, plain, forest than just walk and walk and walk… I kind of hoped that I would come across a scrabble board, but _no_, God just _has_ to hate board games doesn't he. Not even his mystical powers can send me a ninja my way. I am one of the _best_ kunoichis in Konoha, I'll have you know, and I'll kick his ass right away.

"Guuhhhhh… _Sasuke_…" I groaned as I moped around on my travels.

_'Seriously, where is he? He's been missing for about a week, so he can't have gone far…Unless he owns some sort of rocket-fueled jet pack_…'

In between my musings, I heard the sound of a snap in some nearby bushes. I quickly sprang to action, swinging a kunai into the bushes and running at full speed.

To my surprise, and utter disappointment, I had captured a scared looking rabbit. It was so _cute_! I picked it up and petted it, stroking it's soft fur, and cooed. It was so adorable with it's cute little eyes and whiskers and-

My stomach growled.

An hour later, after being filled with a _delicious_ meal, I wandered further into the forest. I was still looking out for my beautiful dark-haired prince, though I was starting to lose hope. However déjà-vu struck again, and another snapping sound echoed near me.

Yet again I rushed forward nimbly, half expecting to greet _another_ furry friend, when a _monster_ jumped out of the bushes. Well, I would say monster. He was bright blue, with gills, and sharpened teeth. He was some sort of deformed fish-man. An abstract take on a _mermaid_.

The thing cackled creepily, and jumped onto the ground near me. He stared, contemplating, obviously deciding whether I was a threat or not, before shrugging and attempting to slash me with his sword. I dodged easily (I did say I was one _damn_ good kunoichi) whilst still staring bemusedly at it. Taking my chance, I decided to have a conversation with it. What? I've never talked to a man-fish before. Now's my chance!

"Hey, so…why are you attacking me?" I looked at him questioningly, as he slowed to a stop, "Got something against me?"

His fishy eyes widened as he froze in his fighting position. I was certain he had never been questioned by his prey whilst he was in the midst of trying to destroy them.

"Urm…aren't you my _enemy_?" he questioned, his head tilted in a confused way.

"I've only just met you, why would _you_ be _my_ enemy?"

"I'm from the Akatsuki, you're from Konoha. Our groups don't get on very much."

I put my hand up to my chin in thought.

"Oh…"

Taking it as an 'okay' to return to the fight, the thing lifted his humungous sword before he was swiftly interrupted.

"But I left the village a couple of weeks ago, so there is really no reason to be fighting," I contemplated in an oddly calm voice as the fish-man, yet again, lowered his weapon.

"That, and I'm vegetarian."

Doesn't make sense? Nothing _does_ anymore!

The fish-man's lips twitched upwards, eventually letting out a slight laugh. The slight laughter quickly changed to him falling on the floor, guffawing so much that tears came out of his eyes. A slight smirk came up to my face as his laughter was very much unexpected.

"Guahaha- you're a- haha- strange one," the fish-person commented as he wiped the moisture out of his eyes.

"You're one to talk," I replied amusedly, "I can't believe I reduced my attacker to tears within _barely_ a minute."

The fish-guy looked at me with slight humour and admiration in his eyes. He took out his hand and, instead of putting it out for me to shake, he placed it on my head to ruffle my hair.

"You're alright, _kiddo_."

_'That's another person calling me **kiddo**! I'm honestly not that young, but maybe it puts me in a better position with my **darling** Sasuke. I mean, I **am**_ _four years his senior…_'

A slight dazed blushed look came across my face, surprising the man of whom had his hand on my head. Wondering what was wrong with me, he waved a hand in front of my face as I quickly noticed him, spazzed out, fell, and landed on my butt. I blushed shamefully, whilst the man let out a chuckle and grinned at me.

"The name's Hoshigake Kisame. S-ranked member of the Akatsuki and former nin of Kirigakure, though that's all _you_ need to know, kiddo."

He looked at me with an expectant glance and I replied bluntly.

"Akiyama Hitomi."

He looked around at our surrounding area, which isn't much – seriously. What's so interesting about a bunch of _trees_ in the middle of a _forest_? It's just common sense.

"So, what you doing all the way out here, _kiddo_?" asked Kisame.

_**'Kiddo**…again?_' I thought frustratedly. _'I am **sixteen **not **six**, and I'm not **that **short. Why am I always called 'kid'_?'

I pouted stroppily before answering his question.

"I'm lucking for someone."

"…who?"

I glimpsed at him suspiciously under my long eyelashes.

"We've _only_ just met, and you expect me to reveal my intentions right away? You are being _way_ too forward, Hoshigake-san."

Kisame looked at me with a dubious expression which clearly said 'cut-the-crap'. It seemed as if he could see through my little charade. However, I realized that he may have some information about my _dearest_ Sasuke, so I quickly changed tactics.

"Okay, fine. I'm looking for someone named Uchiha Sasuke, have you seen anyone pass by with that name?"

Kisame's immediate reaction lit me up with hope. His eyes widened in slight surprise as an ironic smirk fell onto his face.

"I don't know myself, but I know _someone_ who might."

"_Really_!" I cried gleefully, joy filling up my golden eyes (which were still hidden by my evil fringe. I _really_ need to get that cut before I meet up with my darling!). A smile lit up my face.

Seeing my smile, Kisame hesitated, contemplated something, before talking further.

"Say, Hitomi-chan? Do you know the person who Sasuke Uchiha _hates_ the most?"

"…hates the…most?" I questioned thoughtfully.

'I_f my lovely Sasuke hated someone, he would surely tell **me**. After all, I **am **his future wife. He wouldn't hide something like this from me…_'

"Judging by your expression, I'm guessing you don't," stated Kisame, observing my confused features. He sighed in relief.

"Good. Then this may go _swimmingly_."

I giggled at the word he used to describe the situation.

_'Heheh. Swimmingly…fish…swimming fish…_'

Whilst musing on my newly found _pun_, I followed Kisame deeper into the forest to where his team mate was. About twenty minutes after meeting the fish, we arrived at the desired destination.

"Hey Itachi, I've found an interesting girl with an interesting question for you."

I looked in the direction of where Kisame was speaking to, and I stood fiercely rigid in my position.

This 'Itachi' person sat at the foot of a tree trunk, his strange blood red eyes analyzing me from where I stood. Also, he looked a _lot_ like Sasuke, and when I mean a lot, I _mean a__lot. _His pale skin and dark hair. His facial features and shapely body. Even the proud air that surrounded Sasuke was apparent on this man.

The main difference was that this man was _scary_. Not _just_ scary; _terrifying_. The spike in his chakra, the dangerous look in his eyes, the small snarl curled up on his lips. It was almost as if this man _wanted_ to appear intimidating. Other than that he seemed like an older version of Sasuke…with giant lines under his eyes. Seriously, does he use _marker_ for those?

"Kisame, I thought I told you, if I see another fan girl…"

**'**_**FAN GIRL**? He thinks I'm **his **fan girl? Don't be so arrogant! You may **look **like Sasuke, but you're not as cool, stunning, perfect, kind…_'

Whilst I was in my daze, both Itachi and Kisame were staring at me. Kisame with an amused smirk, attempting to hold in his laughter, and Itachi held a slightly curious and interested expression. Apparently I wasn't taking notice of reality, and I had a _really _funny expression laid out on my face.

Kisame let out a small chuckle, as I realized in embarrassment what I was doing. For the second time that day I became stupidly flustered. Only this time I face planted into a tree.

"Oww…" I murmured against the tree. And of course when I got off the tree, I had bark imprints on my face. _Great_ first impression.

Kisame proceeded to quietly laugh, small chuckles he attempted to hide into his hand. Itachi let out a ghost of a smile, a flicker of amusement in his emotionless eyes, before returning back to the stoic creature he was before.

"What is it you want?" asked Itachi in a quietly calm voice.

I stared at the frightening man, before gathering up my courage, looking him straight in the eye, and answered his question with a question of my own.

"Do you know the whereabouts of one _Uchiha_ _Sasuke_?"

An awkward silence echoed in the forest.

Itachi, slightly shocked at first, turned his head and let out a glare of dire proportions. I swore I saw a nearby plant shrivel and die at the hands of his burning glare. I shivered. Somehow I did not want to share the same path of fate as that dead plant, but unfortunately anti-glare shields had not been invented yet. That could be another project I could work on in the future…

Itachi stood up and paced forwards a few steps so his back was facing me. Thinking that I was not going to get an answer, I was about to rush into the safety of the forest. Which is pretty much anywhere away from him. However, the man spoke.

"Why do you want to know?"

Immediately a blush sprung up on my cheeks. I opened my mouth to try and answer his question, but I stammered and no voice came out. My eyes looked nervously away, hoping that he would ignore my request and just leave. I just could _not_ tell him about the undying love that Sasuke and I share. There's no way he'd understand. He would probably think I'm just some common _stalker_ or something.

Kisame, however, noticed my nervous movements. His mouth curved up into a smirk.

"Don't tell me that you're in _love_ with the boy, kiddo."

I froze, and my face exploded into a burst of red. At that point, it became obvious that Kisame's remark was true.

Itachi glanced at me from the corner of his eye. He seemed less angry and more…_disappointed_?

"He is with a man named Orochimaru. I heard that his base is in Otogakure, though I'm not sure it's specific location. You may need to ask around."

I thanked him, after my initial surprise of getting a response, and quickly turned to rush off on my merry journey. Before I could return, however, his hand suddenly grasped my arm. Tingles rushed up my veins, making my cheeks redden ever-so-slightly (for some reason I think he could notice the slight blush). His grasp, though firm, was surprisingly gentle…and _warm_.

"Your name," he stated, in a barely commanding tone.

"Akiyama Hitomi," I replied as he pulled away, "and yours?"

"Uchiha Itachi," he stated as he speedily vanished with Kisame, who was chuckling ironically at me.

It wasn't until an hour into my journey to Otogakure that I noticed why Kisame was so _humoured_ by my request.

"Uchiha? Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sas-"

I froze in realization.

"_THEY__'__RE_ _RELATED_?"

My scream echoed throughout all of the forest area; through the skies where birds were swiftly flying away in shock, and the floors where animals scattered away from the noise…

…and into the very ears of the two Akatsuki members that I had met earlier that day.


	3. I eat snakes for breakfast

Raccoon: I have stopped bothering to do disclaimers. It annoys me, it annoys you, and everyone knows that I don't own Naruto anyway. *leaves*

Itachi: ...well she's in a bad mood.

* * *

><p>I stumbled restlessly around the forest floors for weeks after my sudden realization. The shock and embarrassment could not as easily be rubbed off my face as when I hid my emotions from my friends back in Konoha. The memory remained fresh in my mind, adamantly refusing to escape the caverns of my brain, possibly due to the fact that the incident was the only <em>notable<em> happening for _a month_. Otogakure lay too far away from Konoha, meaning a substantial amount of walking. And so, I continued on in a slightly bemused and drunken fashion.

'…_relatives…those two…I am…such an idiot…**DAMN YOU KISAME**!'_

Eventually, I hit a rock and stumbled. Into a ravine.

Even as I was forced down the malevolent rapids, slowly drowning myself by gulping the murky waters, only one thought went through my (very slow) mind.

'_Damn you FISHY BOY!'_

Luckily the waters slowed down and I ended up lying by the river; breathing heavily. I was exhausted. No food, no sleep, too _much_ water, and aching feet. My breath drew in and out slowly whilst I considered my situation.

I was alone. It was a new concept, something I hadn't experienced very much before. Being a family girl, I grew up with my parents, grandparents, two older brothers, an older sister, a younger sister, two younger brothers…oh and a dog. There was always company for me, by my side.

My mother was a special jounin, my father a member of the ANBU black ops. Both of them died in battle and have their names written on the memorial stone back in Konoha. My brother became the next to join them as he died whilst in captivity, tortured and incinerated. The aftershock of their deaths caused the sickness of my grandmother who now lies comatose in her bed, and my grandfather abandoned ship when dealing with the stress of being the village elder and caring for my grandmother. My older sister refused vehemently to become a ninja, and ran away with a mysterious stranger of whom I'll probably never meet. Rumours say that she works in the _entertainment_ business (if you know what I mean). My baby brother and my younger sister have been adopted by a rich business man whilst I was left looking after my dormant grandmother and younger brother. And the dog died. Cancer.

My melodramatic past was softened by the meeting of my friends. And my selfishness. But _especially_ because of the boy I was now chasing after. He saw my pained face, the one I hid from the rest of the world. It was my favourite and most treasured memory that I kept.

* * *

><p>…<em>I sat by Konoha lake with my feet a foot away from the water, my legs were too short and not mature enough to reach the coolness. My hands were clasping the gravel hard, dirt clogging up my finger nails. The sunset was starting to dip behind the land, the red and orange hues lit up the darkening sky. <em>

_Though the natural environment was pastorally romantic and picturesque, I could feel nothing but my loss. This was my time to mourn, the time to express my inner pains. My eyes watered but no tears dripped; desperately trying to remain calm and shinobi-like. Teeth bit onto my lip in frustration and my eyebrows pressed upwards in pained concentration. _

_Footsteps came closer to where I sat._

_I quickly used my long fringe to hide my expression, but the stranger had noticed it all too late. Instead of walking away, pitying me or taunting me, he sat quietly beside me in deep contemplation. We sat there for what seemed like hours, and after awhile the pain ebbed away to be replaced with innocent curiosity. _

_I turned my head to study the stranger and I was met with a god-like figure. A true beauty, unblemished. I knelt towards him in an almost worshipping position, and stared at him in awe._

_His mystical porcelain skin, raven locks, and mysterious ebony orbs were of a royal quality, making me feel in comparison like a mere peasant. He noticed my shocked, inquisitive expression and returned it with a knowing expression._

_He knew of my pains. He didn't pity me, he empathized with me. _

_And as the night drew darker, he gave me a hint of a smile and played with the long hair that hid my eyes. The closeness of his fingers to my skin made me vulnerable and shiverish; a faint glow of pink drew up onto my face. With that action, he became a child, a human, and I fell in love with him…_

* * *

><p>My love for my future husband allowed me to go on. As well as the comforting company of all my friends. That was a big help too.<p>

So in reality, I was never alone. I never knew the longing for the company of another. Enjoying life with my friends, my brother, and the love for Sasuke was all I needed. Yes, I missed my family dearly, but I could not mope forever. Sasuke taught me that. If he moped about loss, he would never be the powerful shinobi he was today. Though I know he has _some_ form of tragic back story, I just _know_ that he'd never dwell on it.

Thinking of my darling gave me the determination to draw myself up, and return on my journey towards Otogakure. However, on the few days that I finished my travels, I felt that something was ominously wrong.

I arrived soon at Otogakure but what I received was a ghost town. The buildings were destroyed as burn marks corrupted their newly built foundations. Grass was either non-existent or scorched grey in the flames. Cracks covered the uneven ground as if something huge, like a worm or a…snake, had pushed their way upwards onto the village site. Even the trees were twisted in the opposite direction as if wanting to hurry away. The site was made more sinister by the gathering of grey clouds in the freezing sky.

But worst of all was the piles of bodies left there to rot and decay in the open glare of the sun, and the moist anger of the rain. The dead faces held shocked expressions, caught between running and catching site of the monstrosity.

I looked analytically at a young girl, maybe thirteen or fourteen. Her upper torso was twisted upwards as she had caught a glimpse of her demise, her ragged blonde hair and pale face covered in dried blood. What really disturbed me about this girl was the look of absolute fear and betrayal visible in her eyes. The person who had killed her was someone familiar to her and someone she cared about.

I shivered visibly.

Taking a decisive decision, I quickly exited the land of the dead as I heard the cawing of crows. Though they were obviously here to scavenge off the dead; one hopped on a branch in front of me; regarding me with faint curiosity and care. A black crow was an omen of death. Yet even so, the company of the crow made me feel more secure than how I felt when alone in the village.

* * *

><p>I padded along and in a few hours I caught sight of another village. Though not as useful as Otogakure would have been if the people were still alive, they were still occupying the land of the rice patties.<p>

'_They __**must**__ know some information about Orochimaru,' _I thought determinedly.

I made haste and quickly rushed inside the village to ask questions.

The village was filled with villagers, shops, and…to be honest, it looked like an ordinary village so lets skip the details.

Interviewing a couple of people within the active crowds, I gained no useful information about Orochimaru what-so-ever. I questioned people, they got scared, and they ran away. Well thanks a lot _useful_ villagers, too chicken to even _reply_ to a single question.

…so if they're cowards, maybe plain out threatening would work…

Before I had time to test my theory, I heard the cries of an old man being harassed by a bunch of butch looking bandits. I looked over, glanced at the scene, before turning away and getting back to my thoughts.

I did a double take.

"Hey! Leave him alone!"

Beside the old man stood a young boy, barely in his teens, attempting to get rid of the unwelcome customers. He was relatively tall, had pale skin, dark hair and eyes and…he was the reincarnation of _Sasuke_.

At that moment, I punched the bandits, sending them flying, and proceeded to attempt conversation with the young boy. The boy, who was still in shock (what, it barely took me about two seconds), stood frozen stiff. The old man, on the other hand, was ever so gracious.

"Thank you, thank you ever-so much. If there is anything I could do for you, I promise to do it!"

At that point my interest was piqued.

'_Anything?_' I thought, smirking.

"Then I have a couple of questions I want to ask you," I started, looking seriously at the man whilst the boy stared bemusedly at my quick change of character.

"Please, go right ahead," said the old man pleasantly.

"Who is Orochimaru, and where can I find him?"

The boy and the man stiffened and paled in fear. Obviously this was a touchy subject. The old man looked around at the many pedestrians, checking to see if any had heard me, before ushering me into an aging building.

It was a pub of some sorts, though there were barely any customers. In fact, there were only five people in the bar including myself, the old man, the boy, and the bar tender. The other person sat secluded in a corner, hidden in the shadows, not caring if he heard the conversation or not.

The old man swallowed while sweat drops dripped down the boys pale cheeks. It took a few minutes before the man resigned to tell me.

"Orochimaru is…well…a horrible monster. He took over the country and created a hidden village, Otogakure, whilst putting us citizens in slavery. The country became overcome with poverty. He used to take out our strongest villagers and take them away to join his forces; none of us know whether they survived."

At this point, the boy glanced away painfully.

"He used this village to almost destroy Konoha, as I'm sure you know," he said whilst pointing at my headband.

"Then, when their purpose was served, he killed them off."

I stared at him, shocked. This Orochimaru was a terrible person, a terrible and _evil_ person, and I couldn't help but despise him for the things he did (which rarely happens when you take into account my selfish nature). What scared me the most was the fact that _Sasuke_ was with _him_. Orochimaru seems a powerful foe; though Sasuke was strong he may not be strong enough. Orochimaru may _hurt_ him.

At that point, my mind was set. I _had_ to see Sasuke. I had to make him see the truth. I couldn't just let him be squandered in the grip of that repulsive villain. I needed to save him.

"Do you know of his whereabouts?" I asked in a determined voice. The boy looked at me with a shocked expression.

The man shook his head and pointed a finger in the direction of the shadowed man.

"I don't know, but he _definitely_ does. He was one of Orochimaru's failed experimentations. He managed to escape, but he remains scarred and reclusive since he arrived."

I made my way over the shadowy figure, of who flinched back a bit on my advance. His face was hidden behind his large dark hat, and a coat covered the rest of his body.

"I heard you may know where Orochimaru could be."

The man shuffled nervously, before answering my questions. I could tell that his experience with Orochimaru made him nervous with any new acquaintances that greeted him.

"H-head north-west for a couple of days. His b-base is there," rasped the nervous voice of the timid man.

I thanked him as I strided out of the building.

"H-hey! Wait!" yelled the familiar voice of the boy from earlier.

I turned around and looked at him. He did look like Sasuke, though his personality was different. He held a child-like innocence that had washed away from my love, and his eyes were filled with desperation. He was not my love.

"Are you going after him?"

It took me a while for me to realize it was Orochimaru he was referring to, not Sasuke.

"Yes, why? What bothers you?"

"W-well…" the boy looked away shyly.

At that moment I pieced together what he wanted me to do.

"What's your name kiddo?"

'_Ha! Finally a situation where **I** get to call the person 'kiddo'!'_

"My name's Haruhi," he replied.

"And who is the name of the person you want me to find out about?"

"…Kino…" he murmured in a painful tone.

I smiled slightly before looking arrogantly away.

"Okay, I'll see what I can do."

I marched off back into the forest, pretending to be some sort of brave crusader out to save the day. My ego rose with the cries of thanks coming from Haruhi.

It was midday until I realized what was wrong with the situation.

'_Wait a minute…if Orochimaru is strong enough to destroy an entire ninja village __**and**__ be a challenge to Sasuke then that means…HE'S GOING TO KICK MY ASS!'_

My thoughts were interrupted by my usual clumsiness of tripping over a rock.

And falling into the conveniently placed ravine.

Again.


	4. No Mr Weasel, I am not delusional

An echo ran across the cavern from where I stood; a crow cawed a warning at me. Gusts of wind attempted to push me back from the destination that I had just reached, whilst I marched forward against my will, yet determined. My footsteps cracked against the dead browning roots of grass as they slowly shuffled to a stop.

I had reached Orochimaru's base…

…and I _almost_ went to the bathroom right then and there.

It was a _huge_ cavern; with a long shadowy tunnel that I knew I had to walk through to get closer to my beloved.

'_If Sasuke's on the other side, then this tunnel shall now be known as…**THE TUNNEL OF LOVE**!'_

Luckily for me, I wasn't too scared.

I trudged along the giant tunnel, hoping that I could neither greet that slimy snake nor the tortured soul of dear Sasuke, unaware that the cavern remained sinisterly silent. No Orochimaru, no henchmen, no captured villagers and no Kino. Not even Sasuke was here to greet my tremendously grand entrance into this abode.

No, it was just me. Everyone had left weeks ago.

As I entered the inner parts of the base, I found many rooms and many corridors, but not a single person was spotted. The drawers were scattered onto the floor, yet no clothes were filtered onto the ground. The cupboard doors were swaying slightly with my rushed movements, yet no food could satisfy a hungry man (or a hungry _girl_ for that matter, I'm freaking _starving_!).

I was alone and still holding onto my distant dream.

Deciding that since Orochimaru may want to return to this base sometime soon, I intended to set up a few traps for my malignant friend as well as having a good snoop around. I am sure that Sasuke would be very irritated with my vengeful behavior, but what he doesn't know can't hurt him!

While thinking of a few traps to perform (what? It takes a few minutes for my brain to warm up…) I stumbled upon what seemed to be Orochimaru's study. Not wanting to pry or anything…but I wanted to pry. So I sneaked a peak at an important looking scroll that was floating around on the desk. To my pleasure and relief (and disappointment), the scroll was a map showing me where two other of Orochimaru's bases were located. Yes!

I also picked the lock to Orochimaru's desk (with my super awesome ninja skills) and found an interesting object that poor mister Oro forgot to take with him to his next base. A diary. Ohohoho…

Skimming through the diary quickly due to my…ahem…_unwillingness_ to doing paperwork, I found some…pretty…creepy…stuff…

Experiments, murder, assassinations – this little book had everything. A lot of the time it went on about wanting some guy's body and I was really creeped out, until I saw that he was only trying to use it for some jutsu and not for serial _rape_. Turning the last few pages, I learned whose body he intended to use for his jutsu. Sasuke's.

A cold chill racked up my spine as a feeling of being watched was perched on the back of my mind. I turned my head swiftly round, and upon seeing that no one was there I returned my head. Before turning it swiftly, again, and moving my head back into the starting position. I twisted my head with short jabbing movements a couple times, just incase someone was playing some sinister game of tig ice cream with me (you never know, Oro might be _really _into his ice cream...), before I jumped in surprise at a sudden caw of a crow.

Not wanting to stay any longer, not even to pull a childish prank on one of the world's greatest villains (seriously, that would be amazing. If anyone actually did that, they should get an award!), I rushed out of the hide out, knowing that I'd have to go to the next one on the list.

Realizing that, sooner or later, I would have to meet Orochimaru face-to-face.

* * *

><p>I moved onwards towards the next base, slightly thoughtful and depressed over Orochimaru's intentions towards Sasuke, yet somewhat cautious as if the presence from the cavern was following me towards my next destination. Even so, my determination to save Sasuke rose, and I only had one thought echoing in my skull.<p>

'_I will save my beloved Sasuke, no matter the cost. And then he will thank me, marry me, and maybe we can have kids together…'_

I flushed pink in glee and started giggling like a (creepy) love-drunk school girl.

"DON'T WORRY, MY LOVE, I'M COMING FOR YOOOOUUUU!"

"Seems like _someone_ has had too many bottles of sake."

A snicker of a gruff and familiar voice broke me from my romantic dreams (delusions). I turned around, flustered and embarrassed, to find my previous two acquaintances watching me with interested eyes. Kisame was trying to hold in his laughter, a monstrous hand choking his bursting mouth with it's large spread. His flushed cheeks were starting to turn a humorous pink colour (or in his case, purple), and his other hand was clasped around his vibrating stomach. His companion, Itachi, was looking at me with a curious expression. His eyes flashed the slightest bit of amusement, and the corner of his mouth was flickering upwards yet with more control than Kisame's laughter. His temper had not appeared yet, however I still remained sufficiently fearful of him.

I blushed slightly, and pouted to show my embarrassment.

'_Yes I'm drunk, fish boy, drunk on life! Okay, I lie. I'm drunk on __**shark **__flavored __sake_**.'**

While the amusement had died down, and Kisame attempted to compose himself, Itachi posed a question.

"Did you find what you were looking for?"

Kisame glanced up curiously at him companion, before facing me to hear my answer.

"No. He'd already gone."

Itachi seemed to understand but Kisame needed some explaining.

"…gone? From where?"

"Orochimaru's first base," I replied, honestly.

"Oh," murmured Kisame, expressing little interest in the boy.

"So Sasuke's still with Orochimaru? He hasn't been killed yet has he? You do know where you are headed now, right?"

The relay of questions coming from Itachi shocked me.

'_What happened to his usual stoic self? In fact, never mind that, what exactly __**is**__ his relationship to Sasuke?'_

Kisame seemed just as curious, and both asked the question that I wanted to ask and answered one of my own questions for me.

"You're acting strange, Itachi. It's _just_ your little kid _brother_. I doubt with the way that you've been treating him, that you truly want to see him. Not that he'd want to either, still out to _kill_ you is he?"

Kisame's words made my body rigid, which I am pretty sure that Itachi noticed. I was sincerely shocked that I was conversing with the enemy of my lover.

'_I cannot talk to this man no more; to do so would be an act of betrayal against my love. I have to rush off and leave Itachi behind, as I remain on my husband's side.'_

Pretending to look at an imaginary watch on my wrist (I didn't have any other ideas though I was pretty sure that the two were very suspicious…), rambled on about the time of day, and rushed off into the woods. I had to go and look for Sasuke, I had no time for anybody else, especially not someone of whom my lovely Sasuke loathes.

_'Sorry you two, but this is the last time we will meet. Good bye my new found friends. Good bye Kisame. Good bye Ita-.'_

THUNK.

I bumped into a tree.

In fact, it was a very fleshy tree. Short. Soft. Rather warm too-

I jumped away, and tripped on a tree root, blushing furiously. It seemed that I had bumped into the very rare Itachi tree, a moving specimen that kills neighboring plant life and scares young children…

'_Okay, you idiot! Now is not the time to be daydreaming!'_ I told myself, in my head.

He looked down at me with blank, staring eyes; a small frown etched onto his jaw. Whether he was angry, I did not know. In fact, I didn't think I wanted to know.

"Why did you run?" he questioned me, a slight bitterness coating his words as if he already knew the answer.

The question was too awkward and I could not provide him with said answer. I was being childish and silly but I could not afford to be in the hands of someone whom my lover hates. I looked away, still childishly afraid of his stare.

However, I gathered my courage, holding my fists tightly and, with a determined strength, I glared back into his eyes defiantly.

"I _need_ to go."

'_In other words, move it and get out of my way.'_

For a split second, I saw his eyes widen, before returning back to his usual stoic gaze.

"No you don't."

My glare grew. He was being stubborn.

"What do _you_ know?"

He stared me down. Now he was angry, and my strength started to flee me.

"_Yes_. What do _I_ know," he mimicked sarcastically, as I heard his resentment towards me resound through every syllable.

"Tell me, Akiyama, what sort of relationship do you hold with my brother that you have to disown every acquaintance you meet solely due to the fact that he hates them? Are you really that close?"

I winced as the slight undertone of truth resided in his words. Was I really that close to Sasuke? He never told me about his brother. He never told me that he was leaving. He never even told me the reason _why _he was leaving. In fact, if I recall, he never told me anything at all. He only talked to me once, the first time we met, and we never spoke again. Does he even know I exist?

My hands rose up to neurotically scratch at my neck. My arms shook very slightly as my eyes attempted to look anywhere except at the older Uchiha. Unfortunately, Itachi noticed.

"Is that _so_? Could it be that you are just some _fan_ of my brother? Or, perhaps, a _stalker_? Considering how far out you followed him, it could be possible. No wonder Sasuke left the village. With whores like you around, I'm sure that he could never get a moment's peac-"

"I'LL PROVE IT!" I yelled, adamant to just give up so soon. I truly cared for Sasuke, I knew that, other wise there would have been no way that I would follow him and dare to brave Orochimaru.

"Call me a whore all you want, but in the end, when I have the proof you need, the only one who'll be looking like a fool is _you_."

'_Sorry Itachi. I'm not one to give up so easily, especially when you have the audacity to name me a 'whore'. I'll show you, you big weasel-jerk, and then you'll be the one bowing on their knees to beg forgiveness.'_

My mind, yet again, went off on a tangent and I started laughing crazily like I was some sort of mad-scientist-villain-ninja. Itachi was not amused.

"I see…so you're…delusional."

I jerked my head towards him and glared him down.

"No way! My love for Sasuke will purify all evils; just so long as I am fully on his side, develop my looks and skills to his liking, and remain perfectly chaste so that I can become his perfect wife…" I was ranting.

Itachi picked up a part of what I said, and a full visible smirk appeared on his usually stoic face, shocking the life out of me. The smirk clearly said 'Death will come swiftly'.

"Oh… So you have to remain _chaste_ for Sasuke? I suppose that involves saving your first _kiss_ for him?"

"Yes…What are you up to?" I questioned him curiously, albeit I was being a bit slow.

His smirk darkened on his lips, and I realized that whatever I might have understood to get away from the situation was too late to do so now.

In a swift movement, he moved forwards, claiming my lips as his own.

His lips were…warm…and surprisingly soft. I mean, they were rough but they were a lot softer than I thought they would be considering Itachi's ninja status and the many hours that they would spend in the freezing wind…

'_Lord, I can't think straight. What's going on?'_

A river of emotions flowed through the Uchiha, which surprised me, as his normal silent self couldn't possibly bear such volume of emotions, could he?

Unable to think straight, my own body was in a whole contradiction over whether to push him away, or pull him deeper. And the longer he kissed me, the more I found I didn't mind.

I _really_ couldn't think straight.

My face started burning bright red as I slowly realized the situation.

Itachi. Lips. Me. Itachi. Lips. Me. Itachi. Lips. Me. Kiss. First. Kiss. Sas-uk-e? WHAT? NO!

I shoved him off me ferociously, spitting on the floor, and wiping my lips furiously. My cheeks were adorned with a faint pink blush (which looked adorable if I do say so myself). Silently, I was mentally hitting myself on my head over and over again, even bringing out a 'mind club' to beat myself with. The very Uchiha who had performed the deed on me, that perverted senseless jerk, was staring at me with wide eyes and an unreadable expression. A similar blush forced it's way onto _his_ cheeks which, though giving me a bitter pleasure, looked unnatural on his stone face.

'_I don't understand why __**he**__ has to be so shocked. He was the one that started it, made it deep and made it long. He even got a bit of __**tongue**__ in, the lecher!'_

Blinded by my own anger for the man, I did not notice his sudden take off into the forest nor the frozen expression of shock stuck onto his features. By the time he was gone, I couldn't even _demand_ for my first kiss back. And, for the second time that day, I only just truly started to comprehend what had happened.

…

How should I know what happened next? You'd think that after such a strange turn of events that I would faint from shock. Well, I did …

…after I ran around in rampant circles due to my exhausted state of mind, hit a tree, and got concussion.

I blame Itachi.


End file.
